The Guardian's Story
by MonochromeOtter
Summary: The 104th division gather around for their nightly round of stories. Tonight's story has everyone captivated and thinking seriously on how Titans came to be. Even Annie who usually sleeps through stories, even Armin's stories about the outside world, is paying attention. Oneshot. OC character.


Disclaimer: I do not own snk, I am not it's creator

and I apologize before hand for oocness and lack of editing.

* * *

Every night the trainees of the 104th division would gather to tell stories. They would set the time and place and everyone would gather. Not everyone would participate -some would fall asleep in the middle of the story- but everyone would come. Tonight they gathered at one of the girl's dorm. Most of the time Armin or Eren would tell stories, they were about a world outside of the walls, and usually Armin would bring his book about the world.

Tonight was Ayu's turn.

Kondo Ayumu was his name. There were rumors that he had come from the inner wall, that he had some connections. He had joined a month after recruitment. A lot of people didn't like him, they thought he was stuck up and looked down on everyone.

Really Ayu kept to himself and spoke to know one. His expression was smooth as stone and his black eyes lifeless and empty.

Still for being so anti-social he joined everyone else to listen to the stories. No one expected him to say anything tonight. No one even knew what his voice sounded like.

"Alright," He said, clearing his throat and bringing everyone's attention to him. Ayu was sitting under the window his legs curled up to his chest. "It's not a glorious story but…it's the only one I got."

-In an age long before the wall and before Titans there were creatures that were just as much a threat to humanity as Titans are now. These creatures varied in size and shape, some ranging from fifteen meter titans to the size of an ant. People called them akumas, demons.

These demons loved carnage, human flesh, and murder. They would mostly leave other creatures alone, as long as they didn't bother them, but they loved humans. They loved tempting the humans or processing them to do evil.

Then there were beings with great strength and abilities far greater than any human and sometimes even stronger than an akuma. They had many titles but most commonly was Guardians. They protected the human race from akuma.

Guardians looked like anyone else, at least most of them. There were a few that resembled other beings but they were generally humanoid.-

"This is a weird story," Jean interrupted with a skeptical look. Most people who told stories of the past chose great soldiers risking their lives.

Ayu turned an indifferent look to Jean, "Don't interrupt it's rude, and I'm just giving the setting."

Jean lifted his hands in surrender but he looked away and muttered something to himself. He had Ayu on the same level as Eren. Mainly because when Ayu first arrived Jean was attracted to him like he was Mikasa, of course mistaking Ayu as a male -Ayu and Mikasa had similar features-. There were also many times that Jean had mistaken Ayu for Mikasa from behind.

Annie rolled over in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She usually 'slept' through the stories. Anyone paying enough attention would notice she was listening, she just didn't want to seem like she was.

Ayu's dark eyes scanned the room before he continued. There were a few genuinely interested in the story.

-Above all of the warriors, two guardians stood at the top. There was Shiro, named for the white wings he had, and Kuro, named for his black wings. Shiro was a genius tactician, he rarely ever took risks, and his victory was almost always ensured. Kuro was a little more rash when he fought. He always jumped into battle with little though, especially when it came to innocents in danger.

When they first started out on the field the two were aware of the other but they didn't work together. Actually when they got to meet one another outside the battlefield they nearly got into a fight. Over time their resentment towards one another faded and they became the best duo.

Kuro matured and became quiet the tactician himself, though not as great as Shiro and still very rash. They were nearly unstoppable and became famous amongst other guardians. Even a few humans knew about their successes.

Now among humans there are two groups that the guardians highly respect, those who devote themselves to god or whatever their religion and medical specialists. When in passing a guardian will bow their head or show them some type of respect. In a way it is part of a guardian's religion and culture to show respect to those types of people. It can be punishable by death if respect is not shown, but usually the punishment is working under the person for a day or two.

Kuro didn't share these views, but he would bow his head.

To the main point, the humans grew tired of their weakness and their hunger for power grew out of control. They started doing experiments. At first these experiments were done in secret but when they got out there were many like Kuro who voiced their complaints.

The council, leaders over all guardians, quieted them all. Very few were aware but the council was in on it. They helped the scientists and doctors with the experiments. Along with the humans they were power hungry.

They had ordered some guardians for the experiments. The humans were using guardians and even akuma for their experiments. Trying to bind and mix both species abilities to humans.

The first successful creation went horribly wrong.

Like an akuma its bloodlust was too great and it couldn't be easily controlled. Several guardians tried to stop it, the damage and casualties were getting too great.

By the time Kuro arrived a few guardians had been lost. One had been very close to Kuro's heart, it was said a lover. That's when he went in a blind fury. He tore the beast apart with a strength no one had ever witnessed before.

Kuro went to the scientists, infuriated, and threatened them to stop with their creations. He didn't like that they were mutilating the human race and delving in dangerous matters.

The council retaliated badly. They locked Kuro up, holding his hearing aside while they thought of a suitable punishment. They would kill him, not when he had shown them a strength that was new to them. Weeks passed then months.

Shiro visited from time to time but Kuro would remain silent.

The experiments continued, but no creation could be controlled. Each time there would be many who would lose their lives to stop the beasts.-

Ayu stopped suddenly causing Annie to turn over to see why. The teen was staring at the floor, his lips twitched towards a frown.

"Well?" Eren asked, wanting closure.

Ayu broke out of his trance. Everyone was waiting, surprisingly interested in the story.

"I was thinking…trying to remember the order of the story…" Ayu murmured and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't remember the reason but it was either because of an attack from the akuma or the experiments, but the council temporarily le Kuro out from his prison."

-He had changed a lot. Kuro had turned into an emotionless vessel. Whether it was due to the loss of his loved one, the experiments being performed, being locked up, or even all of the above no one really knew. He was used in several more 'clean ups', but he never showed the immense strength he had that day.

There were a few disappointed by the lack of power displayed. Shiro was one amongst the disappointed.

Kuro and Shiro's relationship soured a bit.

Shiro was jealous that Kuro had surpassed him while Kuro's trust in others had diminished.

Then Shiro did something unforgivable in Kuro's eyes. He volunteered to be part of the experiments, but instead of donating he wanted to gain more power. A few others volunteered with him.

Finally they had a successful test subject, at least for the first few times. Then, like the others, everything went wrong.

Kuro was called on again. He struggled more than ever to stop these new beasts. They were giants and they fixated on humans above all. Anything that attacked them also gained their focus. Kuro managed to take down one of five in his struggle.

In his attempt to take down a second giant he got a severe injury. After the injury, and a makeshift bandage he called upon his inner strength. It wasn't as great as it had been but he took down the second and third with the help with other guardians.

The fourth went down with a large group of guardians.

Then there was the fifth giant left. The remaining guardians were also severely injured and couldn't move on like Kuro. They were all going to die fighting the fifth.

The scientist stopped their attack. They wanted a live test subject. Kuro nearly snapped then, they were risking their lives to protect others from their monstrous creation. None of it would be a problem if the experiments had been stopped.

Injuries ignored Kuro went to kill the giant.

He really planned on dying taking down the giant. He didn't want to continue to exist to protect the lives of others who were just going to repeat the same mistake.

When he finally managed to take down the beast something strange happened.

The giants body started to breakdown and under Kuro's blade was Shiro. Kuro's shock was great, he had no clue that Shiro had been involved in the experiments. His best friend, his near brother.

Shiro dyed with a pitiful smile, gagging out that he was no match for Kuro.

Kuro lost it all in that moment. He didn't just go into a blind fury. He turned into a complete berserker.

The damage the tests subjects were nothing in comparison. No one could stop Kuro. His wounds had disappeared and he became something much greater than a monster.

Several days passed and he had annihilated the small city. When he grew awareness he collapsed, crying.

His grief and regret were great.

The council then decided Kuro's fate. They didn't kill him though.

Scientists and the council took great amounts of blood from him, for experiments. Kuro didn't even bother to fight back. He had no strength or will anymore. Then they sent him into a state of rest and locked him in a crypt.-

"Some say he's still alive and there are some stories where he has woken. There is also a story that says something about his blood and the experiments being the cause of Titans…" Ayu gave a light shrug as he finished his story.

The room fell silent.

"Where did you hear the story?" Armin asked in a whisper.

Ayu glanced to him, "There are a few books about him, there's one that briefly went over how he created the scouting legion with Shiro…but I heard this particular story from a nursemaid…"

"I knew he was a rich boy!" Jean blurted out with a loud 'aha'.

It didn't lighten the mood at all. Ayu gritted his teeth and left without a word.

"Good going Jean!" Eren snapped, "He was just starting to open up!"

"Who cares if he opens up or not, he'll probably not make it till the end of the month anyway. The guy can't even use 3d gear properly!"

Ayu leaned against the door and let out a small sigh. He hated the story yet he had felt obligated to share.

He was growing too attached to them…

* * *

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading. This is an idea I've been playing with a lot. Sorry for the sloppy and crappy writing. I literally just wrote this ten minutes ago. I was a little inspired by a tumblr post/picture but i have several different versions of the story (ones with dialogues but waaay crappier than this) anyway i hope you liked it and I'm thinking of writing more but for now it'll just be a one shot.


End file.
